The use of vibrating devices for massaging painful areas on the human body by stimulating blood flow has long been considered beneficial. Photonic light beam therapy, typically utilizing laser beams, for relieving pain and healing anomalous tissue has also been used with varying levels of success. Static and pulsating magnetic field therapy has been used for many years throughout the world with varying levels of success. Sound waves, including music, for relieving tension and soothing the human body have also been used. There is, however, no prior art that discloses or suggests coordination and integrative merging of the above-identified technologies in such a manner to bring about a synergistic enhancement of all four technologies.
The prior art discloses the use of electrically driven vibrators and massagers that produce vibration that stimulates circulation to affected tissues. Also, vibration and impact devices are known in the art to encourage bone growth. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,028 to Kenneth J. McLeod discloses an apparatus for stimulating bone growth in a living organism by transmitting vertical vibrations through a plate upon which the person stands. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,103,806, 5,376,065 and 5,191,880 also to McLeod, claim methods for preventing osteopenia while promoting growth and healing of bone tissue, including fractured bones, by subjecting the bone to a mechanical load.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,245,006 to Olson describes magnetic therapy as an established and reliable technology. U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,720 to Kleitz describes a motor driven magnetic massage wand which, during use, comes no closer than 18 inches to the human body. Therefore, the wand does not need to come into physical contact with the body. The wand uses a magnetic field between 950 to 1050 gauss in intensity to facilitate an increase in blood flow.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,602,275 to Sullivan discloses the use of dispersed photon light waves at 470 nm, 630 nm and 880 nm to stimulate the human healing process by reducing inflammation, stimulating and rebalancing the electromagnetic energy field surrounding living organisms and detoxifying organs and tissue.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,235 to Chesky discloses the use of musical sound waves as therapy for chronic and acute pain. U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,578 to Daffer et al also describes a therapeutic device that utilizes musical tones.
Many of the prior art devices are large and expensive and may require a patient to lie down on the device for several hours. Some of the prior art devices are handheld devices but use only one or two of the subject technologies. For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,001,055 and 6,231,497 to Souder claim a handheld device with one or more rotating permanent magnets and a vibrating massaging feature. None of the prior art devices utilize or suggest the use of mechanical micro-vibration, photon, sonic, and magnetic technologies in a handheld device which provides pain relief in a short period of time (e.g., seconds) from application.
The prior art is thus characterized by numerous disadvantages which are addressed by the embodiments of the present invention. The embodiments of the present invention minimize, and in some cases eliminate, the above-mentioned disadvantages and shortcomings by utilizing integration of technologies in a convenient handheld device. Clinical trials confirm nearly instant pain relief for patients.